Nocturnal Games Series Fic 02
by Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes
Summary: Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: Semana Trowa Barton. Tradução Autorizada. 1x3. YAOI LEMON. Tradutor: Marlon Kalango. Revisora: Illy-chan H. Wakai. É a vez de Trowa de ousar e usar um novo jogo sensual e excitante com Heero, no meio da noite. Mas eles têm companhia. ... ou não?
1. Serie Jogos Noturnos - Fic 02 - Sinopse

_**Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02: Nocturnal Redux, **_**por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

.

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

INÍCIO: **03 DE NOVEMBRO DE 2012 **

.

As fanfics originais e traduções postadas nos perfis **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, da Illy-chan H. Wakai **e da **AryamMcAllyster**, (aqui no site do Fanfiction . net), a partir desta data de 03/11/2012 até 11/11/2012, fazem parte **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing:** **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**.

O objetivo do Projeto é focar em um dos cinco pilotos Gundam por vez, mostrando as várias facetas dos rapazes – suas ações e reações – em roteiros em que o piloto da **SEMANA **esteja em relacionamentos, situações, conjunturas e momentos diferentes do usual.

Escolhemos fanfics (originais e traduzidas) que desvendarão os pontos de vista do piloto escolhido sobre o mundo ao seu redor, os diferentes tipos de interação entre os rapazes – seja romântico, de amizade ou não; evidenciando mais intimamente o que ele acha dos demais e como lida com os companheiros de guerra, apostando na postagem de fics e traduções dos mais variados estilos, casais e autoras.

De acordo com o total dos G-Boys, o Projeto está estruturado para ter CINCO semanas dedicadas a cada um deles, em que as fics serão postadas diariamente, então teremos diversão garantida por muito tempo, se der tudo certo ^~

Que São Yaoi reze por nós e nos proteja \o/\o/

Assim, dando início a grande Festa YaoiGundamWingniana que começa hoje, eu e a Aryam trazemos para você o **Projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: ****SEMANA TROWA BARTON.**

Com a escolha do acrobata de L3 para nossa primeira semana, o Projeto ambiciona quebrar preconceitos e mitos equivocados, mostrando que o piloto do HeavyArms não é um personagem vazio, sem personalidade, mudo, um 'clone' mal feito do Heero ou, ainda, uma 'parede que anda'.

Esperamos te surpreender e fazer você ver o personagem sob outra ótica *.*

PREPARE SEU CORAÇÃO \O/

E comente ^~

_**Illy & Aryam **_

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NOCTURNAL GAMES SERIES - **_**Fic 02: NOCTURNAL REDUX**_

**Série Jogos Noturnos - **_**Fic 02 : Controle Noturno**_

_**por Babaca **_

**Tradução Autorizada. 3x1. YAOI LEMON. Tradutor: Marlon Kalango & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

**.**

"**É a vez de Trowa de ousar em um novo jogo sensual e excitante com Heero, no meio da noite. Mas eles têm companhia.**

**... ou não?"**

.

"Hmmmm... Ok, ok... Vocês podem ler esta fic como sendo... _**'A Vingança de Trowa'**_, leitoras!

Podem... acreditar em mim, heheheheh ^~

_**Barb**_

.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ o . O . o ~~~~~~~~~~~~

.

E... Boa noite a todos & todas – sejam bem vindos ao quinto dia do projeto Pilotos Gundam Wing: **SEMANA TROWA BARTON**** \o/\o/**

Hoje, temos mais um tradutor do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes, participando do projeto: o nosso querido Marlon!

O Marlon aceitou repostar esta fic aqui na SEMANA TROWA porque ele gostou demais da proposta do projeto e também por ser MEGA fã da Barbara (Babaca)^~

Muito bem: a série _**"Jogos Noturnos"**_ da Babaca é **MUITO, MUITO, MUUUITO BOA! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH HHH!**

E o melhor de tudo: com **TROWA & HEERO / HEERO & TROWA**

Oh, My São Yaoi! **3x1 & 1x3,** ALELUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA \O/

Quando vi que esta serie dela tinha várias _**side-storys**_ escritas por outras autoras, **MELHORANDO AINDA MAIS** a coisa, pirei, claro *_*

Corri e pedi autorização a todas elas – _**Babaca, DaMoyre, BonneJeanne**_ e _**Stephannie.**_

Bom, o estilo da Babaca de escrever os lemons, é simplesmente... de fazer você **subir pelas paredes**, além de trazer **sempre**, o _**jeito masculino**_ dos rapazes – oras, óbvio, não? Afinal, estamos falando de homens transando com outros caras, aqui XD – e de uma maneira tão... gostosa, tão... verossímel, que você fica encantada.

Ela gosta, sim, de manter conversas durante a transa, e estas conversas... hummm... _**são a cereja do bolo,**_ eheheheheh O jeito também leve e despreocupado dos rapazes quanto as suas sexualidades – tipo 'sou gay, estou dando... e adorando!' – condiz sobremaneira com a realidade e traz uma aceitação e maturidade deles mesmos ao invés de vir com angústias e mimimis ¬¬*

Na verdade, trazer estas fics para o fandom brazuca de Gundam Wing faz com que eu me sinta **VINGADA. **

Elas JOGAM POR TERRA toda a CRETINA TEORIA que muitas pseudo-autoras por ae **INSISTEM** em espalhar, dizendo que "O Heero é tão sem sentimentos" que mais parece uma **PARADE QUE ANDA**... e pior: que o Trowa é **IGUALZINHO **a ele, tão IGUAL, que mais parece... UM _**CLONE MALFEITO dele **_ (?! Que porra é essa?)

Gente, gosto é gosto e realmente não se discute, temos que aceitar e na boa, pois não vale a pena fazer confusão por causa de preferências pessoais.

Mas dai a dizer essas barbaridades como sendo Leis Universais do anime de GW?

O Heero, **SEM** sentimentos? – ele pode NÃO SABER RECONHECER sentimentos, ou mesmo NÃO SABER LIDAR com eles e a até IGNORÁ-LOS, quando não lhe forem convenientes. Mas SEM sentimentos?! Caraca, que absurdo!

E o Trowa... **IGUAL **a ele?

Minha nossa...! Os dois tem similaridades, mas são **DIFERENTES SIM,** por Deus!

Sabe o que eu digo para estas pessoas? Ah, vão se lascar, porra! No mínimo, **NUNCA** assistiram a série de Gundam Wing, para não saberem identificar e analisar corretamente as personalidades dos personagens.

Pois bem, como eu dizia... **SINTO-ME VINGADA**, pois a Barbara consegue colocar meus dois amores **JUNTOS, AMIGOS, AMANTES E PARCEIROS...**

E peloamordeSão Yaoi... Um **LEMON** com _**Trowa&Heero...!**_

Com a postura dos dois... Com as conversinhas entre eles, enquanto transam e... **UMA VINGANÇA! UMA VINGANÇA! *_* **

Sabem o que é o melhor, meninas...?

Uma **VINGANÇA **que resultou em uma das **MELHORES MISSÕES **que eu já vi o senhor HEERO _**Soldado Perfeito**_ YUY **DESEMPENHAR!**

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! * surta ***

Vão LER!

CORRAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!

_**.  
**_

_**Illy-chan H. Wakai & Marlon Kalango**_

_**Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes**_


	2. Serie Jogos Noturnos - Fic 02 - Cap Úni

_**NOCTURNAL GAMES SERIES – Fic 02: NOCTURNAL REDUX, **_**por Babaca – é uma Fanfic traduzida participante do**

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

**.**

**Autora:** Babaca.

**Tradutor:** Marlon Kalango.

**Revisora:** Illy-chan H. Wakai.

**Gênero:** Yaoi, Romance.

**Casal:** 3x1 - LINDOS LINDOS LINDOS! \O/\O/

**Censura: LEMON! *_* **

**Avisos:** angústia (ainda por vir), período de guerra.

**Retratações:** Gundam Wing e seus personagens pertencem à Bandai, Sunrise e Sotsu Agency, e estão sendo usados apenas para entretenimento não comercial.

.

**Nota da Autora: **Esta fic é, acreditem ou não, a seqüência da lemon que eu escrevi algumas semanas atrás, a _**Nocturnal Visit**_ – assim, pensem nesta fic aqui como sendo uma... **'vingança de Trowa'**, se quiserem. ^_^

.

**Nota da Revisora 1 : a Nocturnal Games Series **é uma serie de fics que deram origem às _**side-storys**_ do arco **"Playing Games"**, escrito pelas autoras _**DaMoyre, Stephannie**_ e _**BonneJeanne. **_

_**.**_

**Nota da Revisora 2: **a fanfic _**Nocturnal Visit**_ (fic 01) também será postada, mas como se trata de uma fic 1x3, ela só será lançada na **SEMANA HEERO YUY** ^~

.

* * *

**NOCTURNAL GAMES SERIES - Série: Jogos Noturnos**

**Fic 02: NOCTURNAL REDUX - **_**Fic 02 : Controle Noturno**_

**Por Babaca**

**Tradução: Marlon Kalango & Revisão: Illy-chan H. Wakai**

.

* * *

.

Heero se encontrava jogado deitado de costas em sua cama, a mente revirando-se em meio a madrugada. **'**_**Trowa deveria ter voltado horas atrás. As transmissões de rádio inimigas que captamos relatam que a missão solo dele contra a Oz foi um sucesso, então ele já deveria estar de volta**_**. **_**O que houve? Por que ele não nos contatou? Por que ele não ME contatou?'.**_

Um suspiro escapou do suposto soldado perfeito. **'**_**Não acredito que estou deixando-o fazer isto comigo!'. **_Heero olhou para o outro lado do quarto, onde Duo roncava ruidosamente. **'**_**Bem, pelo menos, este ronco deve me fazer adormecer e dormir'. **_Os olhos de Heero estavam quase fechados, quando ele ouviu um leve _click_ e a maçaneta da porta movimentar-se. Instintivamente, alcançou a arma sobre o criado mudo e a apontou para a porta do quarto.

A porta se abriu lentamente, revelando Trowa. Se ele ficou surpreso por um bem acordado Heero Yuy estar apontando uma arma para si, não demonstrou.

— Por que demorou tanto? — Sussurou Heero. Ele se amaldiçoou mentalmente por ter soado tanto zangado quanto preocupado.

— A missão em si não teve dificuldades, mas o Heavyarms ficou com problemas mecânicos. Passei as últimas três horas tentando achar partes que me servissem de suporte até que pudesse retornar. — Trowa sussurrou de volta, aproximando-se rapidamente da cama.

— Por que não nos contatou? Um de nós poderia ter ido ajudar. — Heero falou, não satisfeito com a resposta de sua primeira pergunta.

— Eu não sabia se vocês tinham sido convocados para alguma missão. Imaginei que poderia resolver o problema eu mesmo. — Trowa encolheu os ombros, ajoelhando-se na cama ao lado de Heero.

— E você resolveu o problema?

— Por hora. — Trowa murmurou, debruçando-se para dar um beijo no amante.

Com o beijo, Heero sentiu sua raiva lentamente ir embora.

— Estou feliz que tenha voltado inteiro. — Heero sussurrou através dos lábios de Trowa, antes de reivindicá-los para si outra vez. — Vamos para o seu quarto. — urgiu.

Trowa riu baixinho.

— Esqueceu? Estou dividindo o quarto com Wufei e Quatre desta vez e eles são as pessoas com o sono mais leve da face da terra. Qual o problema em ficar aqui?

O ronco de Duo soou alto de modo a acordar até os mortos. Heero fuzilou-o com os olhos pelo quarto e então, voltou o olhar para Trowa.

— _**Eis o seu porquê!**_ Que tal lá fora, no depósit...?

Trowa beijou Heero.

— Ah, vamos! Duo dorme o sono dos mortos, a menos que esteja tendo pesadelos. — O adolescente mais alto deixou sua mão traçar um fino caminho sobre o abdome de Heero, até achar o que queria sob sua cueca, sentindo a pele macia do local.

O japonês soltou um suspiro.

— Isso não é justo, Trowa. — Mas ao invés de afastar seu corpo do toque tentador, pressionou-se contra ele. Suas mãos abandonaram a superfície do colchão para se ocupar com o quadril de Trowa, por sobre o jeans apertado.

— Ahã... Vai dizer que não sabe que a vida _**não é**_ justa? — Trowa perguntou, em tom de galhofa, enquanto sua mão se movia do abdômen para brincar com a ereção que crescia sob a cueca de Heero.

O adolescente japonês ofegou o mais baixo que pôde, enquanto levantava os quadris para aquele toque deliciosamente perturbador.

— Não. Vamos terminar isto em outro lugar...! — teimou.

Trowa beijou Heero, puxando-o repentinamente da cama para cima dele, no chão, ficando os dois deitados entre a cama e a parede.

— Certo. Me deixa pensar sobre isso? Hmmm. **Não.** Eu _**gosto do jeito que está.**_

Agora que Heero sentia que Duo não poderia vê-los, puxou as mãos de Trowa por sobre sua cabeça e começou uma onda de beijos ávidos e pequenas mordiscadas pela orelha, linha do maxilar e pescoço do outro moreno.

Trowa apreciou a atenção, pois eles não ficavam juntos há semanas. Muitas missões e tempo essencialmente exíguo, apenas para dormir. Ninguém queria dormir com Duo, por causa dos roncos. Mas ele tinha outra coisa em mente, naquele momento. Com uma rápida virada acrobática, virou Heero de costas, ficando por cima dele.

— Não vou deixar você se livrar tão fácil assim. Lembra da ultima vez? — Trowa avisou baixinho.

A mente de Heero não estava exatamente no modo _**'...eu me lembro quando...'**_. Mas lhe ocorreu sobre o que Trowa estava falando. Ele havia **amarrado** Trowa e feito **o que quisera** com ele.

— Você não pareceu se importar muito, na ocasião. — respondeu com um risinho de superioridade.

— Não me importei. Mas se estamos alternando turnos, esta noite é a **minha** vez. — Trowa afirmou, rouco. — Aceita o jogo?

Para Heero, aquilo era como perguntar _**'O céu é azul?'**_.

— O que você quiser. — respondeu, soerguendo-se com os cotovelos para outro beijo.

Um profundo beijo lhe foi retribuído.

— Mesmo? Ok. Deixe me ajudá-lo com isso aqui então. — Trowa disse, removendo a cueca vagarosamente e descobrindo com alegria a bela carne revelada sob ela. Aproximou-se do seu ouvido e deu a ordem: — De joelhos e virado para a cama.

Heero se virou e se posicionou sobre mãos e joelhos. Ele sentiu as mãos gentis e calejadas de Trowa passeando sobre seu corpo. Era quase como uma massagem, que servia para relaxar e inflamar ao mesmo tempo. Pouco depois, sentiu-lhe as mãos agarrarem seus ombros, forçando-o a se ajeitar e a roçar-se contra a textura áspera dos jeans que o piloto do HeavyArms ainda usava.

Trowa beijou gentilmente o pescoço de Heero, e começou a masturbar-lhe a rígida ereção, sussurrando, liberando seu hálito morno na orelha de Heero:

— Sua missão é ficar _**o mais silencioso e quieto possível**_, enquanto eu o tomo. **Acordar Duo** será considerado **o fracasso** de sua missão. Acha que consegue?

— Hn, eu posso fazer isto. — Heero grunhiu.

— _**Mesmo se eu fizer isto?**_ — Trowa perguntou, antes de se abaixar para morder a junção entre o pescoço e ombro de Heero enquanto ele preguiçosamente levantava os quadris, colando-se e friccionando-se por entre as nádegas de Heero.

— HNnnnnnnn! — Heero quase gemeu alto. Ele rapidamente mordeu o lábio inferior, impedindo-se.

Duo se remexeu por um segundo, ainda virado de costas, na outra cama, mas continuou a roncar.

— Oh Eu sei... _**não é justo**_. — Trowa sorriu. Ele soltou o soldado perfeito, e pôde então tirar seus próprios jeans e suéter. Heero havia agarrado seu travesseiro, e o segurava firme. Estava de joelhos, apoiando-se na cama em frente. Excitado, ouvia Trowa se despir bem atrás de si e queria ajudar, mas aquele era o jogo do amante, não seu.

Heero encontrou-se descansando sua cabeça no travesseiro sobre a cama. Trowa despejou beijos cálidos e provocantes sobre suas costas, movendo-se decididamente para baixo. Ele se permitiu um suspiro estrangulado. Logo, Trowa estava enchendo as mãos, mordiscando e beijando as nádegas firmes de Heero. Suas mãos às vezes roçavam, de leve, a ereção do amante, arrancando-lhe um leve ofego dos lábios. Finalmente, a mão de Trowa agarrou novamente a quente pulsação entre as pernas de Heero e começou a masturbá-lo num ritmo firme.

_**Heero não gemeu como queria. **_

Ele estava tentando ao máximo manter seu fôlego sob controle enquanto sentia um astuto dedo importunando sua entrada. A outra mão de Trowa afastou-se da ereção para brincar com os mamilos do adolescente japonês, apertando e acariciando. Heero baixou a cabeça, enterrando-a no travesseiro, para manter a boca fechada. Outras vezes, ele virava a cabeça para trás, para pedir um beijo que Trowa prontamente lhe dava. Tornava-se gradativa e infernalmente difícil _**não gemer alto,**_ quando os dedos de Trowa começaram a acertar seu ponto de prazer repetidamente.

Quando Heero sibilou a palavra _**"Onegai"**_, Trowa cedeu em suas carícias tempo suficiente para rapidamente cobrir sua ereção com o lubrificante que havia trazido consigo, e daí então para mergulhar dentro do calor de Heero.

Agora _**era a vez de Trowa**_ suprimir um gemido.

Uma mão de Heero enlaçando-o na altura de sua cintura para agarrar-se fortemente a seus quadris, praticamente impedindo-lhe os movimentos, não o ajudavam a ficar mais ativo. Assim, lentamente, vagarosamente, prazerosamente, ele movia seus quadris contra o namorado. Heero respondia desesperadamente com um periódico aperto de morte em um dos travesseiros que vinha usando como abafador sonoro. A outra mão mantinha o agarrão mortal no quadril de Trowa.

Trowa estava adorando tomar Heero naquele ritmo lento. Ele ouvia os gemidos estrangulados do amante, e procurava, ao mesmo tempo, alguma indicação de que Duo poderia acordar. O cálido e apertado calor de Heero começou a tomar seus sentidos cada vez mais. Inexoravelmente o ritmo de Trowa começou a aumentar e os barulhos no quarto pareciam consistir em pele batendo em pele e nos roncos de Duo.

Eles estavam tão ligados um ao outro, que eventualmente se esqueceram de que havia outra pessoa no quarto, enquanto seus gemidos começaram a ficar um pouco mais altos. Trowa se abaixou para agarrar a ereção gotejante do outro, enquanto mantinha o mesmo ritmo de suas estocadas. Heero rendeu-se ao estímulo dentro dele e soltou um vibrante gemido que foi pontuado com um sonoro e rouco _**"Oh, Deus!"**_ , enquanto seu gozo batia contra o lado da cama.

Trowa tentou se segurar o máximo que pôde, até que não conseguiu mais resistir ao aperto esmagador dos músculos anais de Heero em seu membro. Ele gemeu e sussurrou um áspero _**"Heero!"**_ antes de escorregar da beirada do precipício e sentir-se inundar o namorado com seu sêmen. Trowa saiu dele e desabou sobre seu o outro rapaz.

Com ambos ainda tentando recuperar o fôlego, tentaram não rir quando perceberam que Duo ainda estava dormindo. Heero olhou brevemente para Trowa.

— Não sabia que você gostava de ter audiência... Mesmo que ela esteja dormindo.

Trowa encolheu os ombros.

— Bem, eu sou um ator circense.

— Vamos tomar uma ducha rápida. — Heero sorriu com o canto dos lábios ante a resposta do amante, pegando a cueca descartada para limpar seu sêmen que manchara o lado da cama.

— Certo. — Assentiu o moreno de olhos verdes, rapidamente apanhando as roupas, beijando Heero e pegando sua mão para levá-lo para fora do quarto.

— Você notou que estou nu, por acaso? — Heero perguntou, sarcástico, enquanto deixavam o quarto.

— Notei. E estou ansioso para me aproveitar disto! — Trowa sorriu, cheio de malícia, fechando a porta.

.

* * *

.

— Puta merda, eu pensei que eles **nunca** _**iriam sair**_! — Duo murmurou para si mesmo, sua mão baixando imediatamente para sua implorante ereção.

'_**Foi excitante demais, mesmo eu não podendo ver muito. Tenho que me lembrar de dividir o quarto com Heero mais vezes, no futuro. Ou, melhor ainda, dividir o quarto com os dois!', **_pensou, enquanto seus quadris se moviam no ritmo insistente, enquanto dava-se prazer. **"...**_**E eles chamam A MIM, de pervertido!".**_

_**.  
**_

* * *

**Nota do tradutor - Marlon Kalango: **

Opa... Acabou... -_- Mas não se preocupem, ainda tem mais...! Hohohoh ^^

.

**Nota da Revisora - Illy-chan HimuraWakai:**

**QUE MISSÃO MAIS MARAVILHOSA, HEERO, POR DEUS! AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! ***surtando, ao lembrar o que **MAIS** vem pela frente!*

.

* * *

**PROJETO PILOTOS GUNDAM WING: SEMANA TROWA BARTON**

* * *

**.  
**

Você acabou de ler: **Nocturnal Games Series – Fic 02 (Babaca)**

.

**Acesse o perfil do Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traducoes , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Scandal / Escândalo (Aryam – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Comforts (Kracken – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**Sweet Dreams (Babaca – Cap. Único já postado)**

**Lost Vows** **(Trixie - Cap. Único já postado)**

Bath House (Kracken)

Glow (Kracken)

In Your Eyes (Trixie)

Pet (Trixie)

Rattlesnakes (Trixie)

The Best Laid Plans (Caroline)

Trust (Babaca)

.

**Acesse o perfil da Illy-chan H. Wakai , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia a fic a ser lançada \o/**

**Fanfic Original**

Ciclo de Memórias (Cap 03)

.

**Acesse também o perfil da Aryam McAllyster , acompanhe as postagens da SEMANA TROWA BARTON e leia as fics a serem lançadas \o/**

**Traduções**

**Sleep Deprivation (Sunhawk - ****Cap. Único já postado****)**

**Horrible - Extra 2 (Merula - Extra 2 já postado)**

**Trowa's Mission (Merula – Cap. 01 já postado)**

**He Promissed (CJMarie - ****Cap. Único já postado****)**

Jornada (Aryam)

Timing is Everything (Blue Soaring)

Kiss The Cook - Trowa Style (Kracken)

Nightmares (Merula)

Tiny Little Trowa (Raihne)

Scrooge (Sunhawk)

**E comente, claro XD**


End file.
